ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Skull
Green Skull is an Omnitrix alien that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Green Skull is a Zaroffian from Sangerosia. Appearance Green Skull resembles Khyber, his skin more green than Khyber’s. He’s wearing a green and black shirt and grey pants. His entire outfit is encompassed with a skeleton outline, it armoring his chest and back, and extending down his arms and legs. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, located in the bone armor like a heart. Powers and Abilities Green Skull's primary ability is his ultrasonic whistle. With it, he can control non-sapient beings, shown when he took command of an army of pigs. Green Skull has enhanced strength, durability and agility. His bone armor also increases his strength and durability, acting as armor to increase his power and decrease damage. Green Skull has advanced knowledge of anatomy, of humanoid and beast like creatures. He can strike their nerve points for paralysis, and knows which area of the body to strike and cripple his opponents. He can break off pieces of his bone armor, and use those as weapons to fight. He has used a rib as a knife, and a humerus bone as a club. Dimension 0 Green Skull is used by GIR, where he uses an army of pigs to crush Vilgax. His eyes are red due to GIR's anger. * GIR: Generally Idiotic Robot * GIR: Reactivated Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Green Skull is unlocked when John learns of the form from Paradox. John Smith 10: Omniverse * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 (first appearance) * Last Chance Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Green Skull is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By GIR * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course * Love is Strange Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Green Skull is an alien unlocked by 17 year old Ryder. Using his whistle, he can summon the Time Cycle from wherever it is. Ryder 10: Wanderer By 17 year old Ryder * Ryder 10K (first appearance in timeline) * Falling Through the Wormhole By 18 year old Ryder * Raiders of the Lost Planet (first appearance) * Kork, Outlaw, Magister! * Mystery, Incorporeal (Ryder 10) * The Ultimate Fight * Highbreed Rise Again * The Final Countdown (Ryder 10) * Caught in the Web of a Maniac By Skurd * Weapon XI (Ryder 10) (gills only) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Green Skull is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it doesn't appear in person, it is used in fusions. Trivia * Green Skull's name is a parody of Marvel's Red Skull, resembling his head color. * Green Skull's bone armor is based off Khyber's attire. * Green Skull was originally conceptualized for his use by GIR above. * Green Skull using bones as a weapon was based off Kimimaru from the Naruto manga, as his ability to use his bones for weapons was one of my favorites. See Also * Xyloskull * Desert Skull * Chill Skull Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Earth-68 Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:Omnimania Category:Ryder 10 Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens